Toi aussi
by monsieur P
Summary: [PWP] Et si, ce jour là, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains ?


Bienvenue dans ma première fic classée M. En effet, grand pervers devant l'éternel (ou individu de sexe masculin, comme vous voulez), je me devais d'essayer ce genre, et je me suis donc décidé à broder sur un petit truc ayant traversé mon esprit entre les chapitres 224 et 225. Et voici le résultat.  
Les cobayes de ce PWP sontdeux persos que j'adore individuellement et qui formentl'un des (très rares)couples que je soutienne, à savoirIchigo et Inoue.  
Au fait j'ai fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pasde spoiler, mais vous risquez d'être largué au début si vous ne lisez pas les scans (Notez toutefois que ce n'est pas la meilleure partie)

Disclamation : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, la preuve vous trouverez autre chose dans lechef d'œuvre de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Alors…toi aussi…

Inoue avait suivi la piste de l'énergie spirituelle d'Ichigo jusqu'au hangar désaffecté. La barrière qui le gardait était étrange. Elle était sûrement la seule personne à pouvoir la traverser. Un signe ? En tous cas, elle touchait au but.  
(...)  
Tout le monde la dévisageait, la mettant mal à l'aise. Mais elle avait trouvé celui qu'elle cherchait. Ichigo, en tenue de shinigami se relevait péniblement. De toute évidence, il avait du mal, mais comme d'habitude il persistait. Il se donnait du mal, lui. Elle se sentit nulle à cette pensée  
(...)  
-…Ah bon…

-Tu n'as même pas l'air surpris, Kurosaki-kun

-Et bien, en fait, c'est plutôt que je n'arrive pas à suivre… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et je m'entraîne dur pour ça ! Alors peu importe ce qu'il prépare, en fait…

'En réalité, ce n'est pas que tu ne suis pas, c'est juste que tu est devenu plus fort, Kurosaki-kun… cette aura qui se dégage de toi… elle a changé, elle n'est plus oppressante, c'est… indéfinissable… Je…'

-Ah, Kurosaki-kun, il y a encore une chose…

-Umm ? Quoi ?

-Et bien, euh, c'est, euh, enfin, c'est pas à ce sujet là mais…'Il faut que j'y arrive'

-Je t'écoute, vas-y

-Euuh, non, c'est pas important, en fait…'Nooon, c'est pas ça'

-C'est pas grave…

'Respire, deuxième méthode, je dois le faire'

Inoue s'accrocha au cou du shinigami, et, sans prévenir, l'embrassa passionnément. Ichigo n'hésita pas une seconde et répondit. Longuement. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient mis à l'écart !

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut lui qui prit la parole, un peu choqué, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors…toi aussi…tu… enfin bref !

Et ce fut lui qui initia le second baiser, identique au précédent…

* * *

L'histoire ne retiendra pas l'heure qui suivit, mais celle-ci achevée, Ichigo (qui avait réintégré son corps) et Inoue, collés l'un à l'autre, entraient dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Sans perdre de temps, ils rejoignirent la chambre, pour y commencer les choses sérieuses. 

Inoue s'assit au milieu du futon, jambes écartées, pour qu'Ichigo puisse s'installer à genoux face à elle. Sur le baiser les mains se firent vraiment baladeuses, celles du roux parcourant le dos jusqu'aux fesses de sa compagne, celles de la rousse se perdant sous les vêtements et sur la poitrine de son homme.

Le baiser rompu, Ichigo saisit Inoue par la taille et la fit remonter sur ses cuisses pour mieux l'allonger sur le matelas. Il remonta ses mains le long des côtes, entraînant au passage le gilet aux couleurs du lycée. Inoue leva les bras pour l'aider à se débarrasser du tricot, avant de lui faire glisser sa chemise des épaules. Ils continuèrent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre, vêtement par vêtement, chacun son tour, sans un mot, en s'embrassant juste de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo s'attaque à la jupe de l'uniforme…

-I…Inoue, tu portes ce genre de choses ?

-Euuh, ben, c'est confortable tu sais…

-Peut-être, mais… ce… c'est…

-Arrête, je suis sure que ça te plait, en fait !

Là, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Mais il ne pouvait pas le reconnaître non plus. Alors il se contenta de sourire, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-coquin, exactement celui qu'Inoue affichait depuis sa dernière remarque. Puis ils repartirent dans un nouveau baiser. Cette fois-ci, Ichigo palpa les fesses nues avant de glisser ses doigts sous l'objet du délit. A ce contact, Inoue s'agrippa aux draps, avant de lâcher les lèvres d'Ichigo, qu'elle n'avait plus la force de tenir.

Ce moment ne dura pas longtemps, car Ichigo retira vite ses doigts déjà humides. Elle pris quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de lancer un regard déçu vers le roux.

-Et si on terminait d'abord de se mettre en tenue ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux futurs amants se retrouvèrent nus comme à la naissance en un rien de temps. Elle regardait d'un regard un peu apeuré le membre dressé devant elle, mais il la rassura en quelques mots. A nouveau ils s'allongèrent, mais Ichigo n'ajusta pas la hauteur des visages. Bien au contraire il se mit à embrasser la poitrine de sa princesse, s'attardant sur les tétons qu'il léchait, suçait, mordillait, pendant que sa main était redescendue vers l'entrejambe de la belle.

Dès le début, l'esprit Inoue était parti, laissant son corps se remplir de toutes ces sensations, presque pareilles mais pourtant si différentes. Le signal du retour fut l'arrêt des caresses, et l'esprit revint juste à temps pour savourer le baiser, le dernier avant le moment décisif qui arrivait…

Un regard pour se concerter, accepter d'un commun accord et il présenta son membre à l'entrée du passage que la nature avait prévu à cet effet, et que ces doigts avait aidé à préparer.

Il entra. Il aurait tant voulu y aller doucement, mais dès le premier centimètre il ne se contrôla plus. Elle serrait les dents sous la douleur qu'il lui infligeait. Heureusement pour elle, il ne fallut que trois allers-retours à Ichigo avant de se libérer. Il savait qu'il avait très mal géré son affaire, et son visage n'aurait pas pu être plus sombre. Heureusement pour lui, Inoue n'allait pas lui en vouloir...

-Reste là, murmura-elle. Laisse passer une minute pour s'habituer, et recommence, ça devrait aller cette fois

La minute en question fût sûrement plus longue, que prévu, Ichigo s'était allongé de presque tout son poids sur Inoue, lui caressant les épaules, les côtes, ce qui dépassait des seins comprimées par son torse, les hanches, les fesses…

C'est quand il sentit sa partenaire remuer autour de lui qu'il la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'elle était prête. Il repris ses oscillations, doucement, très doucement, faisant monter au fur et à mesure le volume de leurs gémissements. A nouveau, Inoue perdait pied dans le plaisir, et le roux ne put pas non plus rester tout à fait lucide. Inconsciemment, il se mit à accélérer, et les gémissements devenaient des cris. Bientôt, les sensations se firent différentes, signe que la jouissance se profilait. Les cris de la rousse devenaient de plus en plus courts et rapprochés. Il y eut une toute petite pause, puis un cri chargé de plaisir sortit de sa gorge. Ichigo ouvrit alors les yeux, et vit alors une Inoue encore plus belle dans cet abandon, si belle qu'il ne put retenir plus longtemps sa deuxième jouissance.

Essoufflé, à bout de forces, il prit sa princesse encore tremblante dans ses bras, descendit sa main pour se dégager d'elle, puis s'installa sur le côté et s'endormit. Inoue ne fut pas longue à le rejoindre au pays des songes…


End file.
